People may want to purchase a diamond through a website, for example, through an online retailer. Although information about the quality of the diamond or various characteristics of the diamond (e.g., size, cut, color, clarity, etc.) may be available through images, videos, and ratings, it can be difficult to determine an overall impression of the quality of the diamond based on the provided information, and therefore, to determine whether or not to purchase the diamond.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for rating and analyzing diamonds.